


Magic the gathering: Queen of the vampires

by Berto19



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Pursued by Emrakul's horde, Nerra Sind escapes into a graveyard. There she meets a vampire who instead of draining her blood takes her to the nearest castle instead.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the best idea to wander alone in a graveyard but after fleeing Emrakul's influence, namely the twisted forms of what used to be people not that much different from me, I found I didn't have much of a choice. Going the other way would have meant my death so I just kept on running until I had to stop and catch my breath.

I placed my hand on a grave marker, panting heavily while the fingers of my free hand clutched a small blade no bigger than my hand. Focused on getting my breath back I barely heard light footsteps until someone stepped into view and I jerked once I finally noticed a pair of brilliant silver eyes belonging to a young man with long black hair that flowed over his shoulders. Wearing expensive clothing he appeared to be in his early twenties but I knew better having heard stories about the vampires that preyed on anyone foolish enough to wander in the dark.

"I didn't expect someone to be wandering alone in a graveyard of all places." He said and I grimaced as he started to head my way ignoring the blade in my hand. It only took me a few seconds to right myself but by then he had crossed the distance between us. "Still this saves me the trouble of walking all over Innistrad." He added as he stepped towards me only to see the blade I carried waved a little too close to his face. Sighing he lifted his head and I found myself unable to break his gaze not even feeling his hand when he slipped the knife from my hand, tossing it over his back.

"That's better. Now I'm going to take you somewhere fun and I can't have our guest of honor walking in armed can I? Olivia would never forgive me." He chuckled as he took me by the hand and unable to resist I allowed him to lead me into the fog. "I'm Kelan Kox by the way."

It wasn't until he snapped his fingers that I shook myself, blinking at the bright light of a series of candles that were dotted around the room. Seeing multple faces watching me I felt myself trembling once I realized that I'd been brought against my will into a vampire's nest.

"Don't be afraid. You're in no danger." My capture whispered and I spun around to find him standing in front of me grinning. "In fact I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourself so much you won't ever want to leave."

"You're going to drain my blood so you might as well get it over with." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself as I waited for the vampires present to lunge at me. Closing my eyes I waited for the end but when I heard someone snort I opened my eyes to find my jailer holding his sides, his laughter louder now that I was looking straight at him.

"You find killing me funny? What in the name of Avacyn's wrong with you?" I snapped at him and his laughter ceased abruptly, the wide grin he gave me exposing both rows of teeth. Seeing me looking at him wide-eyed and with my lips pressed together he stepped forward.

"I've never found a human so...amusing. You're trapped and in fear for your mortal life yet you continue to stare me down. I was extremely fortunate to come across you in that graveyard. You will make an excellent queen of the vampires!" He called out and all around him vampires began to cheer and clap, one female vampire even coming forward to present me with a crown of royal purple multiple jewels lining it.


	2. Chapter 2

To say I was confused at being called queen would have been the understatement of the century. Though as the vampire who had found me lost and frightened in the graveyard explained it was a great honor. Judging from the constant grin he had I doubted very much that it would end well for me though with no visible escape from possibly hundreds of vampires I decided to wait and plan my escape.

"So now that I've explained just what is expected of you what would you like to do first?" He said as he guided me towards a massive oak table where multiple vampires sat, each watching me with tiny smiles that made their canines stand out. Fighting back a shiver I started to head for a chair as far away as possible from all the watching eyes until I felt a hard tug on my hand. Turning my head I see Kelan slowly shaking his head at me, one of his hands clutching my own in a vice-like grip.

I want to tug my hand free but when I try he tightens his grip, his fingers cold against my own warm ones and I briefly growl at him. "Will you unhand me?"

"Not until you take your place at the head of the table." Kelan laughed and I roll my eyes at him nearly falling when he tugged me towards the very end of the table. Not so gently he pushed me into a large seat shaped like a throne and I can't help blinking as he released my hand stepping back with one hand on his chin. "You look so funny sitting there." He teased, chuckling softly when I narrow my eyes at him.

Still chuckling he moved to the table and before my eyes he climbed onto it, casually leaning back until he's looking over his shoulder at me. When I blinked at him my eyes wide he just sniggered. "Manners are for mortals." He laughed and I can't help a tiny smile as several vampires start whispering among themselves, pointing to Kelan with eyes narrowed.

"So I can see...Kelan." I admiitted and he actually gives me a big smile, his fangs visible and looking extremely white from where I'm standing. "So what do I do?"

"Just give an order, Nerra." Kelan explained and I nod, gesturing towards him and he scrambled over the table to where I'm sitting. The voices in the room grew louder and I giggled when Kelan turned his head, sticking out his tongue at an elderly vampire couple who stared at him, the man muttering something I couldn't hear at his wife who shook her head at Kelan.

"Well I could use something to eat." I finally admitted only to stare as four male vampires all attractive and some of them shirtless I might add left the table. I raised an eyebrow at Kelan who just grinned at me chuckling when I jumped as the male vampires returned holding several trays containing more food than I had ever seen in one place.

"Everything's fresh and hot. Just like you, my queen." One of the vampires' commented and I couldn't help giggling especially when Kelan raised an eyebrow at him causing the vampire to grin even more boldly at me. "Just making an observation, Kelan." He added and Kelan rolled his eyes as the vampire stepped back to allow me access to the food he and his fellow vampires had brought back from the kitchens.

"Now that you're done what Queen Nerra commanded of you you can leave, Arledo." Kelan growled so with a shrug and a bow, plus a big smile that showed me all of his teeth, Arledo and his friends left the table though I noticed that as soon as they were out of sight Kelan relaxed.

"Someone's a little jealous." I commented as I reached for a leg of lamb and he snorted, crossing his arms as I bit into the meat. Sighing at the taste I started to eat not even looking up when Kelan continued to stare at me, his eyes slowly taking in every detail. I finished the first leg and as I reached for another piece of meat I caught a glimpse of Kelan, his fingers entertwined and resting under his chin as he stared into the distance.

I barely even glanced at him too busy eating what might have been my last meal. Eventually I couldn't eat anything more or I knew I would be sick so I pushed the tray away noting that Kelan's attention had moved back to me.

Once he saw the tray shift away from me he gave me a grin, straightening. "So you're all done?" He asked and I gave him a nod, my hand quickly moving to my mouth to muffle a loud burp. That made Kelan laugh and I blushed, climbing from the table with some difficultly making me realize that I should have stopped eating sooner.

Shaking his head at me Kelan jumped off the table, landing perfectly before he moved to my side as I started to wander away. In a flash he was standing in front of me and when I smacked into him he grinned, grabbing my right hand when I started to fall backwards.

"Here, take my hand." Kelan said and I blinked as he gently pulled me back to my feet. With my feet now firmly under me I let out a breath and he smiled at me, tugging me towards a set of doors that made everything else in the room seem tiny in comparison.

I let him lead me through the doors and even when I leant heavily on his shoulder, feeling a little sluggish he never complained just waiting patiently for me to catch my breath. As we moved through the mansion I looked around forgetting all about my aching stomach as I stared up at the painting lining the hallway.

Seeing me staring at one featuring a woman who seemed to be floating in midair Kelan smiled at me, pausing to allow me time to study it.

"That's Olivia Voldern. Owner of this castle and sire to most of us." Kelan explained as I stared up at the painting, my eyes on the beautiful vampire.

"She's stunning." I whispered and he sniggered, gently tugging on my hand again. "So where are you taking me?" I asked as I allowed Kelan to finish leading me deeper into the castle. When we reached a large oak door Kelan released my hand and I watched as he produced a small black key, fitting into a tiny lock. After a few seconds I heard a click and he pocketed the key, pushing on the door and as it creaked open he turned to me.

"This is your room for the duration of your stay, Queen Nerra. Would you like to check out your room?" Kelan asked and I quickly nodded heading inside. Shaking his head Kelan followed as I reached the desk first, finding a full-length mirror which caused me to stare at it. Finding an expertly craved chair in front of it I sat, glancing at Kelan who I noticed could clearly be seen just behind me.

"I thought vampires couldn't see their reflections." I pointed out as Kelan who snorted, covering his mouth with a smirk on his lips and I rolled my eyes. "So someone lied to me."

"Of course we can, Nerra. Otherwise how could I tell how dashing I look every night I wake?" Kelan teased and I stuck out my tongue, checking out my own reflection only to sigh at the dirt on my face and the twigs tangled in my long hair.

"You could have at least told me how terrible I look." I sighed as I gently reached up, lifting the crown I'd been given and after I set it down on the desk I started to untangle my hair. Or I tried to until Kelan handed me a comb from inside the drawer. "Thank you."

"Anytime, my queen." Kelan said with a tiny bow and I grinned, returning my attention to my hair. It took me a while but I managed to brush the knots and twigs out of my hair, setting down the brush before I gave my hair a good shake. "That does look better. Long hair suits you." He pointed out and I nodded, wiping at my cheeks to remove the dirt.

Now feeling better I climbed from the chair and as I moved to the bed I paused, trying to work out how they managed to fit this bed through the door. "Wow. Is this mine?" I breathed and Kelan nodded, chuckling as I climbed onto it to test how comfortable it was. Very as it turns out and I sighed, lying back before I wrapped a purple silk blanket around me.

"Do you need anything?" Kelan asked and I motioned him over to my side. Curious he wandered over and when he saw me staring up at the ceiling far above me he tilted his head to one side. "Is something the matter, my queen?"

"What happens to be once my reign is over?" I whispered and Kelan climbed onto the bed kneeling beside me as I continued to stare upwards. "Something bad?"

"You shouldn't look so worried. It's a great honor to be chosen as queen." Kelan insisted and I just sighed, unsure until he leant over me. "I noticed that Arledo was checking you out." He added, hoping that a change of subject would make me stop asking question. I immediately blushed remembering how handsome that other vampire looked and Kelan sniggered at the color of my cheeks.

"How about how jealous you were when Arledo started flirting with me? Explain that." I shot back and he showed his fangs, snorting and I giggled as he crossed his arms. "Thought so. You were so mad that he had my attention and not yours."

"I was not jealous." Kelan grumbled and I just giggled, rolling around on the blanket until he growled at me. "Oh you be quiet." He snapped as I sat, panting a little from laughing so hard.

"I'm sure you could get any woman you wanted." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me when I shifted nearer. "So why did you get jealous when Arledo paid attention to me? It's only because I'm the queen right now."

"You are very pretty. I'm surprised you haven't even noticed that." Kelan responded as I stared right at him, chewing my lip as I did. "Now what are you staring at?"

"You could just control my mind like you did in the graveyard and make me pay attention to you only, Kelan." I told him and he just shrugged, unable to tear his gaze away from me as I watched him with a faint smile.

"If another vampire wants to give you his attention or affection I will not stand in his way. Besides I am forbidden to use my powers on the queen unless she orders me to." Kelan finally admitted and I grinned at him.

"So if I wanted you to use your mind control powers on me I could order you to?" I asked and he nodded, blinking when I smiled at him. "Hmm...that's kind of interesting."

"Why in Avacyn's name would you want me to control your mind?" Kelan enquired as I continued to stare at him. Then it hit him and he slowly blinked, his lips curling into a smile. "You are a curious human. No human I've ever met would willingly allow me to use my powers on them especially not letting me control their mind."

"It all depends on how you use your powers, Kelan. Have you ever thought of that?" I muttered and he chuckled as I lay back amongst the blankets marvelling at how soft they felt.

"Once again I am very glad that I found you wandering that graveyard. Despite my earlier observation that you were terrified of us and of me you are growing more and more comfortable around my kind." Kelan commented and I sighed, closing my eyes so I didn't see his eyes glowing. Patient, Kelan waited until he could hear my steady breathing and once he was sure that the newest queen of the vampires had fallen asleep he leant in, lightly kissing her cheek.

_I wonder if I will get a chance to use my mind powers again? Then you will really understand that I can make you do whatever pops into that intriguing mind of yours, Nerra._

Shaking his head, Kelan left the room silently closing the door as quietly as it would allow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start not sure where I'd woken up until I saw the purple sheets and I groaned, remembering that I was still queen and virtually a prisoner of the vampires. Turning over I tried to bury my face in the nearest pillow, a light fluffy one but when that failed I groaned again. The door to my bedroom creaking open caused me to freeze and at first I grimaced until I saw Kelan in the now open doorway.

"Good evening to you, my queen." Kelan and I giggled when he bowed at the waist. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked and I nodded as I climbed from the bed stumbling a little when my right caught on one of the silk sheets. Shaking his head Kelan watched with a smile as I extracted myself from the offending sheet with a sigh.

"I've only been awake for a few minutes and I can't even leave my bed without falling on my face." I grumbled and he just shook his head, still grinning as I headed towards the bed-side table.

"The sun set several hours ago and since you hadn't emerged from your room I thought it would be best to come by and wake you." Kelan explained and I blinked at him, staring until he cleared his throat. "We don't wake until the sun has set for obvious reasons." He added with a nod and I coughed, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Once there I lifted the crown I had placed on the table several hours earlier and after setting it down on top of my head I spent a few minutes carefully adjusting it in the mirror until I realized what I was doing.

"Why do you look embarrassed? I'm sure you're not the first woman in Innistrad who worries about her appearance." Kelan said as I moved away from the mirror with two red cheeks. "Your audience awaits." He told me and I nodded, following him through the open doorway and into the hallway.

After walking in silence for a few minutes I turned my head to see Kelan staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked and he quickly shook his head turning back to stare directly at the carpet beneath our feet.

_He's avoiding my question. I wonder if it has anything to do with my being queen._

"We'll be in the ballroom soon but before we get there is there anything you would like?" Kelan asked as he slowled and after some careful thought I nodded, leaning in I whispered something into his left ear. "You would like to take a bath? That can be arranged."

Kelan led me through the castle, from time to time nodding at any vampires he passed. Afraid of getting lost especially among vampires I walked directly across from Kelan who gave me a tiny smile as I followed him. Eventually we reached a small room and I stepped inside when he beckoned me to follow, showing me to a large metal bathtub.

As I examined it I was unaware that two vampires had appeared until I heard Kelan talking to someone and I spun around to find Arledo and another vampire I didn't know standing near the doorway, Arledo holding a large jug of water and the other vampire holding a long black dress. Trying not to appear frightened I strolled over and once Arledo saw me he gave me a grin, exposing his fangs.

"Evening my queen. Here is your hot water and a new dress I am sure you will apprecIate. No queen should have to wander the halls in the same outfit during her reign." Arledo explained as he instructed his companion to set the dress down on the table a few feet from the bathtub. Curious I walked over and his friend gave me a smile, holding the dress out for me to look over.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, holding it out as I compared it to my own dress which was looking a bit threadbare. "But are you sure?"

"Of course. Olivia would have my head if I allowed the queen of the vampires to wander around dressed so poorly." Arledo answered and I had to agree as I rubbed the material between my fingers. "It does suit you." He added and I felt myself blush at all the attention the attractive vampire gave me.

"I'm sure that Queen Nerra would like to take a bath now." Kelan pointed out and with an eyeroll he nodded towards the door. Shaking his head at me Arledo stepped over to the bathtub carefully filling the bath with the hot water I wanted before he headed to the door with his companion right behind him, the latter leaving the dress in my hands.

"Getting jealous again I see." I commented as I gently set the dress down on the table, my hands moving to the hem of my own until I froze. "Kelan, do you need to be here?"

"I was just wondering if you would like anything else? Food or maybe a glass of wine? You are reigning queen and you should be celebrating that." Kelan told me and I chewed my lower lip as I considered.

"I've never had wine before." I admitted and he blinked at me, his lips curling into a smile as I stood there. "My family wasn't exactly well off, Kelan." I muttered and he nodded at me, moving quickly towards the door.

"Then I shall bring the whole bottle and a glass." Kelan told me as he moved quickly from the room, casuing me to shake my head. I stripped, discarding my old dress on the floor before I climbed carefully into the bathtub. After the shock of the hot water hit me I relaxed, even sighing as the water washed away all of the sweat and dirt from my body. When Kelan returned he found me with my eyes closed, my head leaning back and an expression of calm on my face.

"Queen Nerra, I brought back your wine." He announced and I opened my eyes to find him standing at my side. Once I remembered I was naked I quickly ducked further down leaving my head exposed. "Calm yourself. I didn't see anything but your head." He teased and I rolled my eyes as he poured me a glass of red wine, holding out the glass to me.

"And it's going to stay that way." I told him as I took the glass between my fingers, studying it before I took a sip. It tasted like ripe strawberries and I sighed, eyes widening as it warmed the pit of my stomach. Fiddling with the glass I decided to take another sip and before I'd realized it the entire contents of the glass had disappeared down my throat.

"Does that taste good to you?" Kelan asked and I nodded, watching with a tiny grin as he leant over to refill my glass. "Just go easy on it. It might be a little strong for someone new to wine."

"Oh I'll be fine." I replied, waving my hand at him and he raised an eyebrow at me when I proceeded to drain the glass in one go. He just blinked as I held out the glass unsure until I sighed, my eyes looking directly into his. "Your queen commands you to refill her glass, Kelan." I added, waving the glass inches from his face.

"Alright but it won't be me that gets sick." Kelan sighed as he held out the bottle, watching with a raised eyebrow as he filled my glass again. I soon found out I was a lightweight when it came to drinking anything alcoholic when I giggled, watching on with a silly smile as Kelan set the bottle of red wine down.

"You actually finished that entire bottle. Olivia is going to have my head." Kelan muttered as he knelt beside my bath and I just laughed, flicking water at him. Rolling his eyes Kelan snorted as I copied his snort with my face too close to the water, sneezing when the water went up my nose. "Come on. You've been in there long enough."

"Aww you're no fun." I complained as I started to stand only to overbalance and he quickly reached out, catching me in his arms when I began to fall. "Whoa." I gasped and he narrowed both of his eyebrows at me.

"Queen Nerra, control yourself. This is not how a real queen behaves." Kelan muttered as he helped me stand and I hiccupped.

"But I'm not really a queen. Just pretending to be one until....tomorrow I think." I muttered and he shook his head a faint smirk on his lips when I rested my head on his shoulder. "Ohh I feel so funny." I giggled and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he tried to keep me steady.

"That's because you're drunk. Now will you please at least pretend to act civilized?" Kelan asked and I nodded, allowing him to help me from the bathtub. Once he did he led me towards a towel and after a struggle he wrapped it around me. "You do realize you're naked right now?" He said hoping that would sober me up but it didn't work and he blinked as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Kelan, if I gave you an order you'd have to comply wouldn't you?" I whispered and he gave me a slight nod, confused until I buried my face in his neck.

"It all depends on what that order is." Kelan replied and I giggled, shifting my face until my lips were inches from his left ear. When I whispered into his ear he actually froze and I just giggled again, a warm sensation in my belly making me feel bold. "Queen Nerra, I can't do that! You're obviously drunk and not thinking clearly." He protested and I sighed, stepping away from him despite being a little unsteady on my feet.

"I could order you to, Kelan." I muttered as I stared at him, my skin a faint red as he watched me with his head tilted slightly to one side. "I, Queen Nerra, order you to have sex with me." He didn't move as I continued to stare him in the face. He didn't respond and I sniffed, turning away so I was facing the table.

"Even an order doesn't work. Am I that unattractive?" I sniffed and he softened, his arms gentle as he wrapped them around me. "Kelan?"

"You're not unattractive, Queen Nerra. But I won't force myself onto you even if you give me an order. Especially when you are very drunk. It wouldn't be right." Kelan explained as I turned myself around, snuggling into his chest.

"A gentleman vampire. Never realized that there was such a think. I like you and you like me right?" I whispered and he slowly nodded. "Then why is it a problem? I'm not asking because I'm a little drunk you know. You are very attractive and I'm not so bad myself am I?" Raising my head I leant in and his eyes widened when I kissed him fully on the lips, not even feeling how cold his were most likely due to the wine flowing through me and the heat I felt at the vampire being this close.

At first Kelan didn't respond and I broke off the kiss, feeling foolish until he closed the gap and I felt myself being pushed against the table his lips crushing mine.

Hearing me gasp he released my mouth and after giving me a smirk his lips moved further down, his hands moving to the back of my towel. As he lightly licked and kissed my heated skin one hand slipped under my towel and I groaned as his hand groped at my backside.

"If this is really what you desire then who am I to argue? Give me an order and I will follow it, Queen Nerra." He whispered between kisses and I leant back, my head tilting back as he ran his fingernails between the cheeks of my backside.

"I order you, Kelan to make love to me until we both can't stand." I managed to gasp and he chuckled as I shuddered, keeping one hand on the small of my back to steady me as one of his fingers slipped deep inside me. At first I couldn't help a groan of pain and he steadied me, kissing my neck and throat as he stroked me.

"It will be very pleasant soon. You just need to be patient, my queen." He whispered as I buried my face in his locks, groaning a little until I felt a jolt and I grasped his shoulder as my head brushed the table. "That I believe is your spot." He teased, slipping a second finger into me and I started to thrust my hips as he stroked me hard and fast.

I didn't last too long afterwards seeing stars as I came all over his fingers. As carefully as he could Kelan held me in his arms rubbing my back until I stopped shaking. "If you're still sure you want me to make love to you I will bring you to my room." Kelan asked and I immediately nodded, shivering a little from the cold. Grasping the dress I held it in my arms as Kelan lifted me into his, holding me as he headed towards his room.

His room was smaller than mine but it was just as comfortable as I found when he set me on his bedsheets, slipping the dress from my fingers when he kissed me. This kiss was all heat and passion and it left me wanting more. "Just let me put your dress away and we can keep going." Kelan told me as he turned around, moving to the dresser. He had barely even set it down when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to find me standing there.

Once he noticed that I had lost my towel somewhere between his bed and the dresser he blinked, watching my cheeks heat up. "I think I lost my towel somewhere." I said and he just chuckled, lifting me into his arms before he walked back to the bed.

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kelan lay over me as I clutched the sheets beneath me, a low pant emerging from my lips as the vampire's lips moved across my throat. Feeling his fingernails brush between my legs I groaned arching my back when he licked at the spot directly between my breasts.

"Kelan, you're really good." I moaned and he chuckled, his fangs briefly touching my nipples before his lips captured my own. As we kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck his tongue slipping into my mouth which made me arch my hips, my skin flushed. Tongues touching Kelan's left hand trailed down my hips coming to rest on my backside, the nails of his right hand stroking my belly. As his tongue slipped from my mouth I felt one of his fingers slip deep inside me and I groaned, bucking my hips as he stroked me.

Pushing himself up on one elbow Kelan watched with his eyes glowing and his fangs visible as I bucked and moaned beneath him, a second finger sliding inside me to join the first. "Nerra, you are very beautiful." Kelan whispered, stroking me faster and faster until I arched my back with a cry. When I lay back against the bedsheets he leant down, kissing the base of my neck as he waited for my body to stop shaking.

Shuddering from the strength of my orgasm I watched on as Kelan nuzzled my throat, his fingers exploring my body. "Kelan.....that was amazing." I breathed and he chuckled, slipping one arm under my body to he could lift me up. I sighed as he kissed me again the kiss much softer than before though as I drapped my arms around his neck I felt my eyelids growing heavily.

While Kelan gave my neck and throat featherlight kisses I rested my head at the base of his neck, yawning heavily but the vampire didn't notice. Though noting a lack of response to his expert kissing Kelan shifted his attention to my face intending to kiss me until he noticed that my eyes were closed. Concerned, Kelan gently kissed my cheek.

"Nerra, are you alright?" He whispered and I sighed, snuggling against his chest. When it finally dawned on him why I wasn't responding anymore he sighed, rolling his eyes towards the high ceiling before he gently lay me on the sheets. "I knew drinking all of that wine would be a bad idea but did you listen? Of course not and now you've gone and fallen asleeo on me." He muttered, climbing from the bed with a sour look on his face.

Though when he moved to cover me with a blanket I rolled onto my right side and he couldn't help a tiny smile when he saw a faint smile on my lips. Shaking his head Kelan covered me with the blanket, kissing my forehead once before he headed outside his room glancing back once to see I hadn't moved. "Sleep well, my queen." He called out and I sighed again, curling into the blanket with one hand clutching the hem.

_Because you will not like waking up with a hangover._

"Kelan, where is our queen?" Arledo asked as he and Kelan wandered the halls of Olivia's mansion a few hours later. When the younger vampire strugged he growled. "Oh stop being so stubborn, Kelan. Just because she likes me more than you..." He trailed off once he saw a slow smirk cross Kelan's lips, his fangs exposed.

"Is that why she agreed to have sex with me?" Kelan chuckled as he paused and Arledo had to skid to a halt to avoid bumping into him. "Or I could be lying." He added, still chuckling softly to himself as he started to head back to his room leaving Arledo with his eyes wide.

Reaching his room Kelan lifted up his hand, lightly knocking on the door. When he picked up a faint groan he shook his head, pushing open the door to find the current queen of the vampires rubbing the bridge of her nose her eyes scrunched tight. "I believe I warned you that drinking that much wine and being a novice were a bad combination." Kelan teased as he carefully closed the door behind him once he stepped inside.

"Oh shut up, Kelan. My head aches enough without you taunting me." I groaned, one of the sheets wrapped around me to hide my nakedness. As he crossed the room my eyes fluttered open when something occurred to me. "I didn't...do anything while I was drunk did I?"

"Other than trying to have sex with me in my own bed?" Kelan asked and I buried my face in one palm, groaning for a different reason entirely. "Relax. I said you tried but you fell asleep before we could truly enjoy ourselves." He added as I rubbed at my eyes. "Believe me when I say it would have been very enjoyable for the both of us."

"I must have been really drunk because I can barely remember how I got here." I muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed. I cleared my throat coughing as I did and Kelan laughed at the face I pulled.

"I will get you some water then we really should head to the banquet hall. Everyone will be waiting patiently for you." Kelan explained as I ran the fingers of my right hand through my hair.

"Not sure I can even walk there the way I'm feeling. But I guess it would be rude to make them wait." I sighed and he nodded, taking my hand in his before he gently helped me from the bed. Immediately I swayed and he gave me a tiny smile, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulders to catch my breath. "I'm never drinking again." I promised and he gave me a grin as he helped me reached the seat near the mirror.

"Seeing how unsteady you are we may need some help." Kelan agreed, whistling seconds later and I yelped planting both palms over my ears. "Sorry." He actually apologized when I grimaced, my eyes narrowed in his direction.

Within a few seconds a woman vampire appeared dressed just as elegantly as Kelan. "Vuli, I need you to help dress Nerra and get her ready for the banquet." He asked and she nodded, moving to my side before she stared down at me with a faint smile.

"You look very worn out, dear." She commented as she grasped the hairbrush sitting on the table. Gently she started to brush my hair, making sure to untangle it as I sat as still as I could. "Kelan, you didn't." She scolded with the hairbrush resting on the top of my head and he sighed, shaking his head at her.

"Vuli, I know that the queen is off-limits. Unless she gives me an order to pleasure her senseless." Kelan replied and Vuli nodded, resuming gently brushing my hair. Once she was satisified with the state of my hair she picked up the dress Kelan had left. "Do you think you can stand?" She asked and I nodded, climbing a little unsteadily to my feet.

Wordlessly she gave Kelan a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged, watching with a smile as Vuli helped me into the dress. Smoothing it out she walked in a slow circle around me, checking that it was straight before she reached for the crown on the table. Though before she could set the crown on my head Kelan stepped forward and without a word he tied my hair into a ponytail with a black hairband studded with bright red jewels.

"It looks better up." Kelan explained and I gave him a grateful smile, feeling my cheeks light up as he took me by the hand. "Thank you for your help, Vuli." He added as Vuli affixed the crown to my head adjusting it until it was straight.

"Anything for the queen of the vampires." Vuli answered, curtising and I nodded as she started to head out of Kelan's bedroom. "Oh and Kelan make sure to treat her with respect. You know Olivia will not be pleased if you wear her out before her reign ends." She added giving me a tiny smile before she left us, heading into the hallway outside.

"I know the rules, Vuli. I don not need to be reminded." Kelan muttered with an eyeroll before he turned his attention back to me, watching with a raised eyebrow when I headed his way.

"It was my idea to drink that bottle so I have only myself to blame. Don't rub it in, Kelan." I grumbled and he nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he helped me into the hallway.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my queen." He commented and I snorted at the vampire as we walked towards the banquet hall. Kelan was silent for a while and that gave me time to relax, hoping that the dull ache between my eyes would dissapate. Thankfully I began to feel better the closer we got to the hall and once we stepped up to the doors I had all but forgotten my headache when the doors were pulled open to admit us, a cheer going up as soon as I stepped into the hall.

"Welcome!" Arledo called, appearing at my side so fast I actually jumped and he chuckled taking me by the hand before Kelan could react. "We were very worried that you weren't going to grace us with your precense."

"I was taking a warm bath and it made me sleepy. If I made everyone wait I am very sorry." I apologized hearing several chuckles and giggles from the surrounding vampires.

"We can be very patient, my queen." Arledo answered, placing a light kiss on my palm and Kelan growled his eyes almost glowing. "Unlike my brother here." He added with a smirk as Kelan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait you two are brothers?!" I coughed and Kelan sighed, giving me a brief nod as his brother grinned. "When were you going to tell me that?" I asked him and he just shrugged, leading me towards the chair that seemed to loom over the massive table. Helping me into the seat, more of a throne really from my vantage point, I watched as vampires entered from side doors each either setting down a large tray or multiple glasses of red wine. I gave the glasses a wide berth remembering my last experience with red wine though as I stared at the glasses I felt bile rise in my throat as one of the vampires seated around the enormous table took a casual sip.

"That's blood isn't it?" I whispered to Kelan who raised both eyebrows at me when I swallowed heavily. Noting how pale my cheeks were he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It might come as a shock to you but we do drink blood but it is fine, my queen. The blood comes from willing donors." Kelan lied and I nodded, letting out a breath before I caught the scent of freshly cooked meat on the tray closest to me and Kelan chuckled as he heard my stomach growling.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." I admitted, finding three trays inches from where I sat. "Ookay that's convenient." I muttered as I grabbed the nearest cooked chicken. As soon as I bit into it I groaned, juices running down my cheeks and nearby I could hear barely stifled laugher.

Not caring how I looked I finished the chicken, grabbing one I assumed was a leg of lamb before I started on that as well. When I finished the meat I started on the next ignoring the glass of wine someone had placed near my left side. Once Kelan saw it he vanished and I felt a gentle tap of my shoulder less than a minute, distracting me as he handed me a glass filled with a faint yellow liquid.

"Apple cider. Much safer for you after last time." He explained as I took it from his fingers, trying to ignore the warmth I felt in my belly when his fingers briefly touched my own. As I turned my attention back to my meal I didn't see a faint smile cross Kelan's lips.

Moving to the front of the room Kelan leant against the wall, silently watching as I ate a slight frown on his face as two vampires sitting on either side of me convinced me to join in their conversation.

"Nerra seems much more willing to be our queen now that you have become her companion, brother." Arledo whispered, appearing beside Kelan who pretended to be more interested in his fingernails. "Oh come now, brother. She seems to have a bit of a crush on you."

"So what if she has? I am well skilled in mind manipulation unlike you who can only charm women with your words." Kelan shot back and Arledo chuckled softly, giving his brother a smirk as they watched Nerra giggling with a elder vampire couple. "See how easily she fits in around here? It's too bad that we are forbidden to turn her but that's the rule when a human is chosen for Olivia's festival."

"I know the rules well, brother. You do not have to keep reminding me." Kelan growled, briefly exposing his fangs and Arledo sniggered, disappearing into the crowd of feasting vampires. Sighing to himself Kelan started to head outside and I looked up just in time to see him wander out, looking at the floor as he did.

"Kelan looks like he could use some cheering up. I promise I'll be right back." I said to the man and woman sitting nearby and the woman looked over as Kelan exited, a knowing smile on her bloodless lips.

"It's rather rude of your companion to leave a party before the guest of honor." She commented and I nodded in agreement, my attention moving to the open doorway.

"I agree and I'll remind him of that once I find him. Please excuse me." I told him and they both gave me a smile and a nod, watching as I rose from my chair. Walking quickly and as gracefully as I could I headed towards the hallway, stopping every so often when a vampire would ask to speak to me.

By the time I finally excused myself from the banquet hall I found the hallway deserted and I groaned, leaning against the wall as I tried to figure out where Kelan had gone.

"If you're looking for my foolish brother he's probably sulking in his room. That's where he goes when he's upset about something." Arledo whispered and I yelped when he stepped into view, chuckling softly when I glared at him. "Here, let me show you where his room is."

"I thought he seemed a little distracted." I asked as I followed Kelan's brother through the hallway towards his bedroom. "Did I upset him in someway?"

"Of course you didn't, Queen Nerra. You have been a perfect acting monarch since my brother found you wandering the graveyard. That's where he found you isn't it?" Arledo answered as he paused at a door I was getting very familiar with. Once he saw me give him a nod he grinned in reponse, lifting his head to knock at the door.

"The door is open." Kelan called out from his bedroom, turning from the mirror to stare at the door. As the door opened he saw his brother and he sighed, narrowing his eyes as he rose from his chair. "Brother, why must you keep pestering me about....Nerra?" He muttered as I stepped into view, looking at Kelan with my head tilted to one side which Kelan found oddly charming.

"I will leave you two alone." Arledo said after giving his brother a smirk, closing the door behind him.

　

　

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Queen Nerra, you should be in the banquet hall right now. Don't you like being waited on?" Kelan asked and I raised an eyebrow, leaning against the closed door with my arms crossed.

"Kelan, what's wrong?" I asked and he copied me, standing straight as I watched him. "You know you can be honest with me at least."

"Did my brother say something to you?" Kelan replied and I gave him a tiny nod, staring as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "My brother doesn't know when to keep out of my business even after all of these centuries." He muttered and I blinked moving towards him when he pinched his nose.

"Centuries? Just how old are you and your brother? You both look like you're in your twenties." I pointed out and he chuckled softly, giving me a grin that showed all of his teeth.

"We were in our twenties when the pair of us were turned. But that's a story for another night. Now why do you think I'm upset?" Kelan answered, reaching over and I smiled my cheeks burning when he gently lifted one of my hands giving it a brush with his lips.

"When you left the party you looked so down and I wanted you to stay." I explained, trying to ignore how fast my heart was beating at having him this close.

"I could see you were enjoying yourself, being a perfect queen and I didn't want to spoil your fun." Kelan told me not letting go of my hand as I stared back at him, meeting his gaze.

"I can't really enjoy myself when you're not there. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be the queen. I'd probably still be wandering that graveyard or turn apart by those...monsters." I responded as he stepped close enough that our noses were inches apart. "I appreciate you and everything you've done for me." I muttered as he lifted one of my hands, the one he'd kissed I realized, to his cheek.

"Honestly?" He asked and I gave him a nod unable to look away when his eyes glowed. "It is refreshing to have someone being honest with me for a change."

"If we're being honest with each other....why did you run away? It wasn't because you didn't want to spoil the fun you thought I was having was it?" I asked and he tilted his head to one side, taking his time in answering.

"You came all this way, leaving the party we threw just for you just because you thought I was upset?" Kelan asked, his eyes staring into mine. He remained silent for far too long and I opened my mouth to ask if he was alright until his head darted forward closing the gap and I gasped as his lips met mine.

The kiss was rough but I didn't care, feeling one of his hands slide down my back to rest on the base of my spine. Feeling his tongue pressing at my lips I parted them and his tongue slipped inside, my groans muffled as his tongue explored my mouth. I barely even noticed when he lifted my right leg off the floor and I wrap it around his waist, feeling his hand squeeze at my backside as we kiss.

When his tongue finally left my mouth I'm breathing hard and Kelan sniggered at the blush that has now covered the exposed skin of my neck. "Kelan, I want to finish what we started in your bedroom." I whispered and he swallowed, unable to look away when I nip at his throat.

"Nerra, I can't." Kelan protested, my rapid heartbeat all he can hear. "I'm not allowed to get this close to the Queen of the vampires."

"Kelan, I was drunk the first time I asked you to have sex with me but now I'm thinking clearly and I still want this. You do care about me don't you?" I whispered, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

"I do but....I can't break the rules. Not even for you." Kelan admitted and I sighed, shifting my right leg until I can touch the floor. "Nerra, please don't cry." He quickly whispered once he sees fresh tears shining in my eyes.

"You don't care about me at all do you?" I growled at him, sniffing as I place both palms on his chest. "Get out, Kelan!" I snapped at him stalking back though just as I reached the bed I felt an arm grab my shoulder, spinning me around and I gasped as his fangs graze my right ear.

"You are going to get us both in trouble." Kelan growled and I purr as his lips brush my ear next, his right hand cupping my backside while his other makes its way down my spine towards the hem of my dress. "I am going to ravish you so completely that I'll have you screaming my name, Nerra." He promised and I groaned, arching into his touch as his hand slipped under my dress and onto my backside.

"I wouldn't count on it, vampire." I taunted and he sniggered close to my ear again, his tongue slipping into my ear at the exact moment one of his fingers slid deep inside me. When he got bored with my ear Kelan pinned my body against the bed , inserting a second finger making me shudder.

"I've only just started and you're already flushed." Kelan teased as he leant in, the very tip of his tongue brushing the base of my neck before he started to slowly lick and kiss his way up towards my chin. Feeling his fingers thrust into me I grasped his shoulder, both feet planted firmly on the carpet as I fought to keep myself upright as Kelan stroked me hard and fast.

Though soon he removed them and I whined, turning my head enough to see him grinning at me. "Why....did you stop? That was so good." I whined and he sniggered, kissing the tip of my nose.

"It's not enough." Kelan replied and I blinked as his fingernails brushed between the cheeks of my backside and I jerked as one plunged inside, making me jerk. I arched my back the moment I felt his fingernail withdraw only to feel it slip inside me again, withdrawing as soon as I started to thrust myself down onto it.

It wasn't until Kelan saw my eyes partly closed and his ears picked up my rapid breathing that he removed his hand in time to hear a frustrated growl. "Kelan, what are you doing now?" I hissed and he sighed, taking his hands from me before he kissed my lips.

"My brother's right no matter how much it pains me to admit it. Nerra, I can't do this." Kelan whispered, stepping back the moment I tried to return the kiss. When he darted out of the room I could feel my heart sink and I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling hot tears leaking from my eyes as the door clicked shut behind .

Just outside the room Kelan leant against the doorframe running a hand over his face as his ears picked up the sounds of someone sobbing and he let out a breath. Making up his mnd he tore his attention away from the bedroom and Nerra, heading away from bedroom so he wouldn't change his mind.

Still sobbing I climbed onto the bed, burying my face in the closest pillow in an effort to stifle my sobs. Which helped at least until I heard an awkward cough and I sniffed, lifting my head to find a familiar face standing in front of the open door. "I'm sorry to intrude, my queen but..." Arledo began stopping the instant he saw me wiping at my streaming eyes with an open palm. "What has my brother done now?" He sighed and I sighed, coughing to clear my throat as I climbed from the bed.

"It wasn't his fault, Arledo. I made the mistake and he's paying for it." I sighed as I walked slowly over to Arledo, smoothing out my dress as I did. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Other than breaking your heart and making you cry?" Arledo asked and I blinked back at him when he shrugged. "I could hear you from across the hallway. I wasn't planning on eavesdropping but vampires do have excellent hearing." He explained and I just sighed, fiddling with my crown.

"It was my idea, Arledo. I know Kelan likes me and I took advantage of him." I told Arledo and the vampire snorted, arms crossed against his chest. "I know how that sounds but I gave him an order as queen and he couldn't say no. Or at least I thought he couldn't until he ran out on me."

"Queen Nerra, even Kelan knows it is forbidden to obey an order made by our current queen if it involves intimacy with her." Arledo explained, gently nudging me towards the open door and with an eyeroll I followed him. "Though I am a little surprised he didn't obey you anyway."

"Arledo, I need to tell him I'm sorry. But I don't know where to look." I said as I followed Arledo down the long hallway.

"Never mind my brother, my queen. He's probably sulking somewhere but we have more important things to discuss. Like your next order." Arledo pointed out and I cringed at the thought of facing a room full of vampires. Seeing my face pale Arledo gently set his hands down on my shoulders when I started to turn back towards the safety of the bedroom.

"Arledo, I have to find your brother." I protested trying in vain to plant my feet but he just grinned, gently lifting me up onto his shoulders. "Put me down, Arledo!" I snapped at him and he shifted his head away just in time to avoid a smack to his face.

"I am sorry my queen but I cannot allow you to get sidetracked. Besides you have many vampires who haven't even spoken to you yet." Arledo commented, chuckling softly when I crossed my arms against my chest. "Now we are going to the banquet hall without anymore interruptions. End of discussion." He added with a smirk on his lips when I muttered something anatomically impossible under my breath.

　

　

 


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped in the banquet hall under the watchful eye of Arledo, I pretended to be interested in what a young vampire couple were saying. Though as my eyes travelled to the open doorway the man cleared his throat and I turned my head my cheeks a slight pink as he frowned at me.

"You have not heard a single word I have said, my queen." He sighed and I grimaced feeling out of place as his girlfriend giggled beside him, the fingers of her right hand curled around a glass of blood.

"I am sorry, Alexander. I was looking for a friend of mine but he seems to have abandoned me." I apologized and Alexander softened, lightly patting my shoulder.

"Would you be talking about Kelan?" Lydia asked and I blinked as her lips curled into a smile. "I was the same when I first met my future husband. I was the former queen so many years ago but I couldn't concentrate on the party. I only had eyes for him."

"I remember that well. You stood out as a beautiful human and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you my dear." Alexander replied, lightly kissing her empty hand and she gave him a faint smile as I watched on. "I never thought I would find a human so appealing but you took my breath away. In a manner of speaking."

"If I remember you also couldn't keep your hands off me as well. Which was about the same time that Olivia created that rule about not turning humans chosen for her festival come to think of it." Lydia pointed out, earning a snigger from her husband. "Of course you broke that rule on the third night and the one about being intimate with the queen." She added, her smile exposing a pair of sharp fangs.

"I seem to recall it was your order not mine. Though what kind of vampire would I be if I didn't comply with the queen's wishes?" He laughed and she giggled beside him as I looked back towards the dooway again. This time I caught a pair of silver eyes watching me and I had barely enough time to catch a smile, a tongue moving over exposed fangs before my observer slipped away and I found myself climbing to my feet.

"Go after him otherwise you'll never know what could have been." Lydia whispered to me and I nodded, slipping from my seat but as I moved towards the doorway Arledo moved to my side and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nerra, you should be enjoying the party." He whispered to me and I sighed when he gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. "My brother doesn't realize how much trouble he'll get himself into if Olivia catches him and believe me she will not be pleased."

"I can't just let Kelan go wihout talking to him, Arledo. That's all we're going to do; just talk." I insisted and he relaxed his grip, giving me a tiny smile.

"I hope so, Nerra. I really do want to trust my brother but he can be so stubborn." Arledo answered. "Though he wouldn't be the first to break the rules."

"Alexander and Lydia did mention that to me. Is it true she was once the queen?" I asked him and he gave me a tiny nod, looking towards the couple who raised their glasses in my direction.

"It is true. They're the reason why Olivia introduced those two rules about not turning the king or queen. Also the other rule about being intimate with their ruler no matter how difficult it is to resist a tempting offer like that." Arledo explained, chuckling softly when I felt my cheeks heating up. "Go and find my impulsive brother. Maybe you can knock some sense into that fool." He muttered and I nodded, slipping away from the party and as I headed into the hallway he rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't he find a nice vampire woman instead of choosing the queen? Whatever was my brother thinking?" Arledo muttered to himself, moving into the party as a way of distracting himself.

Even though I knew that while I was reigning queen no harm would come to me I still found myself moving quickly down the hallway. I tried my bedroom first but finding it empty I frowned, thinking before I turned around nearly jumping out of my skin when a pair of eyes attached to a very attractive face blinked at me.

"Evening my queen. What are you doing wandering the halls?" Kelan asked and I growled at him, lightly smacking him in the chest with my fist.

"You scared me you idiot. Anyway you're the one skulking about so I should be asking you the same question." I snapped at him and he raised both eyebrows at me as I narrowed my eyes at the vampire. "Why are you wandering the halls instead of spending time at the party?" I demanded and he shrugged moving further down the hallway and with an eyeroll I followed at his heels.

"I have no interest in that party or any other. Live long enough and you soon get tired of it all." Kelan lied and I snorted, moving forward until I was walking side by side with the vampire. "You're supposed to be at that party." He pointed out blinking when he felt my hand on his.

"I'm the current queen and so you have to follow my orders." I told him and he sighed giving me an eyeroll before I saw a faint smi le appear on his lips. "Then I want to talk one-on-one with you, Kelan and no buts. You are coming with me whether you like it or not." Shaking his head Kelan still allowed me to lead him back to my bedroom though once we stepped through the open doorway he wandered over to the bed turning around when I closed the door behind us.

"So what exactly do you want to discuss?" Kelan asked watching with both raised eyebrows as I strolled towards him, giving his chest a push with two open palms. "Okay now what are you doing?"

"Trying to push you onto my bed though he doesn't seem to be working." I admitted and he snorted at me catching my hands with his own before he slowly smiled, noting the blush that spread across my cheeks. "Don't you dare laugh at me, vampire." I growled making an attempt to pull myself away until he tightened his grip. "First you didn't want to have sex with me and now you do. Make up your mind you stubborn..." I didn't get the rest of my sentence out when he kissed me hard on the lips before his mouth moved further down and I cried out as his fangs pierced my throat.

"Nerra, I didn't mean to do that. This is why we shouldn't be together." Kelan apologized as he released me stepping past me as I raised my fingers towards my throat. When my fingers came away bloody I froze and Kelan turned back when he saw me stumble. "Nerra, are you alright?" He asked, worried the moment he saw how pale I was.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to Kelan who leaned over me his frown changing to a small smile when I opened my eyes. "Nerra, you passed out. I had to carry you to your bed but you didn't even respond to my touch." Kelan told me as I struggled to sit and with a sigh he gently pushed at my shoulders. "Rest. You must have fainted from my bite. I am so sorry I did that but I just couldn't help myself."

"Kelan, it's alright. I was the one who tried to force you into having sex with me. That was a big mistake and I'm sorry I tempted you." I sighed and he shook his head, leaning down before he nuzzled my throat lightly kissing the wound he'd left. "Kelan?"

"Nerra, I want so badly to make you mine but I...can't. Please understand why I can't. Rest while I get you some medical help." Kelan promised and I gave him a weak smile my throat throbbing in time with my own heartbeat as I watched him climb from the bed. I closed my eyes just as he reached the door and he turned back in time to see me falling asleep, my chest slowly rising and falling.

Kelan made his way down the hallway to find his brother waiting for him and Kelan came to a halt when he saw his brother staring at the blood coating his lips and fangs. "Brother, what have you done this time?" Arledo sighed and Kelan shook his head as he started to head towards Vuli's room. Rolling his eyes at his brother Arledo followed in silence though once they reached Vuli's bedroom Arledo cleared his throat.

"Brother, you know you can tell me anything. Besides I can smell her scent all over you and that blood is obviously not yours. Please tell me you didn't try and turn her?" Arledo groaned, rubbing a fingernail between his eyes and Kelan growled under his breath his eyes glowing. "You are really drawn to that human aren't you? Please listen to reason. You know that Nerra is off-limits."

"Of course I know that, brother!" Kelan snapped before he turned away with a grimace as his eyes returned to normal. "I know she is forbidden but I cannot help my feelings."

"Brother, I understand but you know what awaits her at the end of her reign. You cannot save her no matter how much it hurts you." Arledo whispered so only his brother could hear. "Though i suppose you will do whatever you want won't you, Kelan?" He added, the smile that appeared on his lips showing his fangs. "Just don't tell Olivia I am on your side."

"Of course I will, Arledo. If our queen commands it I can do nothing but follow her orders to the letter. No matter what they may be." Kelan answered, echoing the smile his brother gave him. "Now I need to speak to Vuli alone." He added and his brother nodding as he started to turn away until Kelan cleared his throat. "Thank you for your faith in me. I will not forget it."

"What else can I do but side with my only family? Be careful with Nerra." Arledo answered before he headed back to the dining hall.

 


End file.
